


【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第二十章·桔梗（2）

by GriffinKK



Series: 月蚀·第二十章·桔梗 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Series: 月蚀·第二十章·桔梗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641388
Kudos: 1





	【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第二十章·桔梗（2）

（2）  
踏着上班时间的最后一分钟走进办公室，迎面而来的是同事们熟悉的互道早安的声音。堂本刚深深地呼了一口气，吐出了因为从电车站一路小跑过来而紊乱的呼吸，走到了自己的办公桌前。拉开椅子坐下的同时，他习惯性地看了一眼桌上的日历。

又是星期五啊……

在心里这样想着，他在办公桌前坐下，打开了电脑。时间过得真快，一转眼就已经过去了一个星期。这个星期从周一开始，自己又像是若无其事一般地回到了日常工作中去，忙碌地几乎没有停下来喘口气的时间。不知不觉，才发现原来不过是几天之前的事，就已经被冲淡地好像是十分遥远的过去一样了。

周一早上的例行会议上，编辑长西川一句都没有提起过自己那篇稿子的事。不仅如此，他对待自己的态度也依然是和蔼亲切的，好像什么都没有发生的样子。编辑长主动表示友好的姿态让刚误以为他是不是想通了些什么，于是挑选了一个合适的时机，再一次试着提起了稿件的事。然而编辑长强烈的反应让他立刻明白到误会了什么的其实是自己。编辑长对于稿件本身的态度并没有改变，只不过是想让事情尽快地过去，哪怕是用人为的方式来强行推动。而在几天之后，当无意中听说西川编辑长明年即将大学毕业的儿子已经得到了武藏野重工的内定时，他突然有种“一切都明白了”的感觉。

原来如此。原来是这么一回事。原来真的被你说中了啊、光一。

那一天，在湘南的海岸上什么都没有做、就那么呆呆地守着一片天空和大海坐在一起的两人，直到天色完全昏暗下来才意识到不得不离开了。白天就已经没有什么人的海边，天色暗下来之后更是连一个人影都看不到。吹了一下午的风让两人都觉得有些冷，而海风特有的咸涩的潮湿感又加重了这种阴冷的感觉。光一试探着问他要不要在附近找间旅馆住一晚、明天再回东京。刚犹豫了一下。虽然这是个很有吸引力的提议，自己感觉又湿又冷，光一的状态想必也差不多，但他更加担心自己无法再若无其事地与光一相处一个晚上了。如果说前一天晚上还能用酒精当作借口的话，今晚又该如何面对光一、面对自己？所以虽然觉得过意不去，他还是对光一提出了想要马上回去的要求。光一什么都没说，只是点了点头说、明白了、那就回去吧。

不知道为什么，在听到光一这样确认的同时，自己的心里瞬间涌上了一股巨大的失落感，几乎将他淹没。他觉得自己真是不可理喻到无可救药的程度了。明明是自己坚持说要回去的，为什么又会对光一的附议感到失落？自己难道已经到了精神分裂的程度，会同时企盼着两种截然不同相互矛盾的答案么？

光一的失落感则是很自然地表露出来的，依然是那么直率得不加掩饰。刚觉得自己有很多时候是真的很羡慕光一的这种性格。有很多事如果能够直率地说出来，那么事情的发展也许会变得完全不同。为了缓和气氛也为了让彼此都暖暖身体，他提议先去吃碗拉面，填饱肚子之后再上路。光一表示了赞同。两人开着昂贵的法拉利在街上兜了一圈，路过了好几家装修华美的餐厅，都被刚否决掉了。最后刚指着路边一间看上去毫不起眼的拉面店说：“就那家好了。”

正在开车的光一脸上顿时露出了“有没有搞错”的表情，夸张地瞪着他：“那家吗？你确定吗？？”

刚看到他那个样子就忍不住想笑。自从明白到这种模式的光一只会在自己面前出现之后，内心深处总是有种隐隐的不想承认的满足和自得。即使是到了现在，看到他不经意地切换成这种模式的时候，自己这种满足和自得的心情依然是没有改变的，这也是确认了之后才知道的事实。可是，却不打算承认也不打算告诉他，一如被拼命忍耐的笑意。他用力地点点头，装作若无其事地回答道：“没错、就是这里。这家店就是我一直在找的、想带你来吃一次的。”

“哎？是这样吗？”光一有些惊讶。

“嗯。这是以前我和准一一起来玩的时候，偶然间发现的拉面店。很好吃哦，这家店的拉面。还在继续经营真是太好了……”

“明白了！那我们赶快去吃吧！”光一突然变得积极起来，飞快地回答。

结果，奢华高贵的法拉利骤然停在小小的路边拉面店门口时，年过半百的店主夫妇两人都被吓到了，瞪大眼睛看着若无其事地走进来的两个年轻人。大概在他们看来，这样的组合是出乎意料的吧？不是什么经常出现在电视上的名人，也不是一男一女的常见模式。开着高档法拉利来湘南海岸兜风的同性组合，八成会被认为是有钱人家的小开结伴出游吧。端上来的拉面依然是刚记忆中的味道，非常美味也非常温暖，充满了家的温馨感。就连不习惯这种“平民美食”的光一，也对拉面赞不绝口，连汤都喝得干干净净。看他捧着空碗那一脸心满意足的幸福表情，刚觉得连自己也开始混乱了。眼前的这个人是领导着成员超过万人的黑道帮会的会长这件事，就像是一个遥远的笑话，让他觉得那么地不真实。

如果真的是个笑话就好了。他知道自己不止一次地这么想过。

一觉醒来发现一切都只是一个梦，自己和光一都只是普普通通的身份过着普普通通的生活。哪怕真的是必须继承家业的小开、或者是隐私被大众窥探的偶像。至少，那样的爱情里也许不会有鲜血和死亡……

这样想着的时候，偷偷看了看身边的光一依旧沉浸在“拉面的幸福”中的侧脸。那么完美的长相，不进演艺圈还真是有点可惜了。但是他本人应该是不会有“换个身份”这样的想法吧。也只有自己才会胡思乱想些没有意义的假设，来逃避那些逃避不了的问题……

沉浸在拉面带来的温暖的幸福中的人看看差不多要准备结帐了，于是把手伸进外套的口袋里。摸索了半天之后，他的表情僵了一下，一脸惶恐地抬起头来看着他，压低了声音紧张地说：“糟了、Tsuyoshi……”

“怎么了？”他被他的紧张感染，认真地看着他。

“我身上没带现金、只有卡！你带钱了吗？”

“……”他顿时有种久违的无力感。这个人的本质、在自己面前表现出的，不是从来就没有变过吗？

“好啦、我来付吧。拉面什么的我还是付得起的。昨晚那么贵的住宿费都是你出的，一直让你付钱也太说不过去了。”

“哦、那你付吧。不过昨晚的事，你不要介意啊，是我自作主张带你去那种酒店的……”

“不要说了！”刚急忙打断这种不知死活的发言，匆忙地看了一眼柜台后的老板。

“哎？”某个迟钝的人还没有反应过来，一脸“我说了什么不该说的吗”的样子。刚只好叹了口气，低声说：“会被人误会的！笨蛋！”

“哦……”

也不知道他是不是真的明白了，总之是没有再说出什么令人恐慌的发言了。付过钱之后两人离开拉面店，光一发动了车子，沿着来时的高速公路，开始朝东京的方向行驶。刚恋恋不舍地看着湘南的夜之海逐渐消失在身后，默默地发出无声的叹息。

就这样沉默着回到了东京。根据刚的指引，光一将车开到了他租住的公寓楼下，已经是深夜十二点多了。性能优越的引擎发出的转动声在深夜时分的住宅区里显得格外吵闹，刚原本打算就那样下车、让光一直接离开，没想到光一在将车子停下之后随即关闭了引擎。四周顿时安静下来，一时间谁也没有说话，两个人都笔直地盯着前方。刚看着近在咫尺的公寓楼，光一看着光线昏暗行人稀疏的街道。就像是谁也没有想到要说话一样，没有人首先开口。狭小的车厢里只能听到两个人重叠在一起的呼吸声，似乎连呼出的气体都纠结在了一起，说不出的心烦意乱。

不知道过了多久，刚努力地从不知名的角落里找回自己的声音，艰难地开口说道：“昨天、还有今天的事，谢谢你。”

“……啊……”光一的回应也很迟缓。

“没什么事的话，我……回去了……”

“……哦……”

他沉默了一下。

光一像是大梦初醒一般，慢了一拍才反应过来，随即张口而出一连串的叮嘱：“对、你是该回去了。好好洗个澡休息一下，明天反正也是休息日。一个人好好吃饭。不要再去喝酒了。你一个人，在新宿那种地方多不安全啊……”

“光一。”他终于觉得忍无可忍了，打断了他。

光一安静下来。

他没有看光一，但他知道光一在看着自己。他很想对光一说你要不要上来坐坐、喝杯茶，可是他不敢。现在这套公寓大概是为数不多的完全和堂本光一这个人没有关系的地方了。他没有勇气再让他踏入这个空间。

“我要回去了。”他再一次说，在内心深处他知道这是说给自己听的，“光一你……也回去吧。长野先生他们、会担心你的。”

“嗯……”

“……那么……”

在伸手想要去推开车门的时候，光一叫住了他：“等一下、Tsuyoshi。”

“嗯？”

“你……工作上、最近、没有什么不顺利的吧？”

这句话成功地让他打消了离开的念头。他倏地扭头看向光一，反问：“什么意思？”

光一急忙摆了摆手：“不是的、我不是那个意思！我是说……我听说……Nakai桑昨晚打电话告诉我你在他店里的时候对我说，你看上去似乎心情不好的样子，所以酒也喝得多。我就想、你也许是为了工作上的事吧……”

“……为什么我一定是为了工作上的事？我难道不可以是为了感情问题在烦恼吗？”

话一说出口就后悔了，因为他看到光一的眼睛忽然像是亮了一下，热切地看着自己。他皱了皱眉，心想还真是自己挖坑给自己跳，立刻澄清道：“我随便说说的，你不要想太多了。你既然问我工作上的事情，是想跟我说什么呢？”

光一的眼神黯淡了一下，那种热切消失了。像是稍微整理了一下思绪，他用更加正式的口吻说道：“是这样的。根据我所了解的情况，你们最近是不是做过一些有关武藏野重工的调查？”

“……你是怎么知道的？”

光一犹豫了一下，还是说出了实话：“武藏野重工是我们的关系企业，你知道的。”

刚觉得自己脸上的表情瞬间变得僵硬起来。显然光一也看出来了，不自觉地避开了他的视线。

“总之，武藏野的动向，我多少会知道一些。听说他们最近和媒体发生了一些不太愉快的事情，而对方媒体就是你们《NEWS周刊》。”

“然后呢？你想告诉我什么？”刚不自觉地用嘲讽的口吻询问道。

“你不要误会。其实我只是想告诉你，武藏野重工接触的，是一个姓西川的编辑负责人。”

光一说话的声音并不大，语气也只是普通平常地在叙述一件事的口吻，却让刚感觉像是晴天霹雳一般。他的第一反应就是“这绝不可能”，然而话到了嘴边却无法顺理成章地反驳，因为眼前的光一真诚的面孔，也因为两天前发生在编辑部里真实的一幕。光一不需要在这种事情上欺骗自己，这对他来说没有意义。甚至，把这样的情报透露给自己这个关系人，这样做本身对他就是一种损失。而西川编辑长在对待自己所写的调查报告的态度上，也完全印证了光一说的话只可能是事实。但在当时、面对着光一的时候，他无论如何也不想这样承认。

所以他刻意让自己的口气听起来冷淡而又平静，答道：“我知道了。没有什么事情的话，我回去了。”

“……嗯。”这一次光一没有再度挽留他，“那、再见……”

他打开车门下了车，站稳身体之后回身看了看车内的光一，停留了片刻，才将车门关上，转身走进了公寓楼。他知道身后一直有一道视线在注视着自己，即使没有回身去确认他依然能够清楚地感受到，那道目光灼热的温度。他没有回头，他也没有勇气回头。让自己看起来像是迈着坚定沉稳的脚步消失在那道视线中就已经耗尽了他全部的精力，他根本没有余力在这样的心态下回头。直到走出电梯，用钥匙打开公寓的房门，他才像是骤然失去了全身的力量一般，倚靠着玄关的门缓缓地坐在了地上。房间里很安静，也很黑。没有声音、也没有光线。所以他终于可以不用伪装了，在这个只属于自己的空间里。是他自己把身后的门关上的，可是为什么，他却比任何人都痛恨自己关上门的那双手？

呆呆地坐在冰冷的地面上不知道过了多久，他才慢慢地找回了站起来的勇气。打开房间的灯，走到阳台去打开窗子透气的时候，看到楼下的法拉利依然停在那里，根本没有挪动过位置。曾经冷却下来的眼睛再一次变得灼热，他用窗帘的布紧紧地捂住自己的嘴，默默地注视着熟悉的车子那熟悉的火红色。不知道过了多久，当他意识到如果这个房间里的灯不熄灭的话那辆车也许一直都不会离开，他立刻返身关掉了卧室的灯。果然，片刻之后，车子重新发动起来，开走了。又一次，他猜对了他的心思和想法，却完全感受不到任何雀跃和欣喜，留下的只有浓浓的惆怅和深深的刺痛。

如果你对我而言，就只是那个我一猜就能猜中你的心思的堂本光一，那该有多好？

整整一个晚上，躺在床上无眠的自己的脑子里，反反复复的就是这样一个假设，却毫无意义。

而现在，事实证明了光一告诉自己的是正确的。西川编辑长果然是与武藏野重工达成了协议，交换了一些彼此都需要的东西。隔着忙碌的同事们的身影看着坐在另一侧办公桌后的编辑长，刚忽然觉得那个如同长辈般亲切的笑容已经完全不再是记忆中的样子，变得面目全非了。

虽说明天就是周末，周五的工作也丝毫不轻松。刚忙了整整一个上午，直到午休才有时间坐下来喘一口气。下午还有必须要去的采访，吃过午饭之后就要立即准备出发。斗真上午就出去了，午饭的时间也没有回来。刚计算了一下自己这边的安排，大概今天是不大可能再见到斗真了。想到早上的时候曾经约好下班之后一起去唱卡拉OK的，于是给斗真发了一条mail，告诉他自己下午要出去采访。斗真的回复过了好一阵子才发回来，说自己那边的采访已经结束、正在返回编辑部的路上。刚看了看时间，自己马上就要出发、显然是碰不到斗真了。正想给他回复短信约定晚上再联系，手机屏幕却显示有一个电话打了进来。

一个未知号码的公用电话，刚没有多想就接听了起来。接通的电话另一端传来一名中年男子低沉的嗓音。

“是堂本刚先生吗？”

“是的。请问您是……”

“我是‘生命医药’的关系人。我手上握有这间公司违规操作的证据。如果你愿意的话，我可以和你谈谈吗？”


End file.
